Todavía No
by allalabeth
Summary: ¿Qué siente Atobe por Oshitari? ¿Qué piensa cuando sus manos acaricían el violín con tanta suavidad y pasión? ¿Cómo reacciona a los rumores de boda del músico? AU, YAOI


-.-

_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes son del autor. Si fuesen míos veríamos besarse a las parejas canon.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: AU**_

_Notas: Atobe/Oshitari ligerísimo con tintes de Fuji/Yukimura y Sanada/Yukimura. Posterior en el tiempo a mi otro one shot titulado Fantasías Adolescentes._

_-.-_

**Todavía no**

-.-

Oshitari ladeó la cabeza y tensó los hombros en un intento por relajarse. Iba a dar uno de los conciertos más importantes de su vida. Era igual de excitante que un partido de tenis. Lo mejor de Tokio estaba allí reunido, esperando a que saliese al escenario y los dejase con la boca abierta. Se subió las gafas y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada justo antes de salir al escenario.

--

El auditorio tenía varios palcos especiales. Atobe era el dueño de uno de ellos. Y allí estaba, sentado en la cómoda butaca sin perder detalle del movimiento del cuerpo de Oshitari. Los dedos de su mano izquierda volaban sobre el instrumento y en las partes más intensas el hombre de pelo azul se ladeaba ligeramente.

-Señores espectadores, va a haber un descanso de veinte minutos.- anunció una voz plana por megafonía. Oshitari se inclinó y todo el mundo le aplaudió encantado.

Atobe no. Atobe ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Se puso en pie y fue hacia el lavabo. Necesitaba refrescarse. Quizá así se le aclararían las ideas. Sino, siempre podía tirarse de cabeza a la piscina cuando llegase a casa.

No prestaba atención pero desprendía un aura demasiado poderosa para que alguien se metiese en su camino. Hasta que llegó al baño y vio una espalda alta y esbelta cortándole el paso.

-Estás molestando a Ore-sama.- espetó sin ni siquiera mirar quien era el otro.- Apártate de ahí.

No estaba de buen humor para andarse con miramientos estúpidos.

-Atobe-kun.- dijo una voz suave que no reconoció. Al levantar la mirada, un rostro hermoso y angelical le dedicaba una mirada divertida. El pelo azul caía a ambos lados de su cara y parecía sedoso y suave. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, o saludar al otro otra voz más se unió a la conversación.

-Pareces enfadado, Atobe-san.

Los ojos de Atobe, rápidos como el rayo, se posaron en la figura de Fuji, al fondo, lavándose las manos con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Imágenes súbitas e indeseadas aparecieron en la mente de Ore-sama. Sobre esas manos largas, estilizadas y casi femeninas y lo que él le había visto hacer con ellas, en la fiesta en su mansión un mes atrás. Los ojos azules, abiertos, le gritaban que él también se acordaba de esa noche. Lo gritaban tan alto, que tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de hablar para callarlos.

-Que sorpresa encontraros aquí.- musitó. Se golpeó mentalmente. Ese no era él.- Ore-sama no sabía que os gustaba la música clásica.

-Un buen concierto es un buen concierto.- comentó Fuji con los ojos cerrados una vez más.

-Creía que preferías la música latina, Atobe-kun.- añadió Yukimura sonriente. Sin embargo, algo en el brillo de sus ojos le decía que no tenía tantos motivos por los que alegrarse.- Geniichiro suele decir que te ve en los conciertos. Y Geniichiro no me miente.

Atobe había oído hablar de Yukimura. Nunca se había enfrentado a él cuando jugaban al tenis, pero la reputación inflexible del capitán del Rikkai era una de las leyendas urbanas del sector más repetidas. Además, en el tono, había algo que acaba de advertirlo. No necesitaba gritar "Deja a Sanada en paz" Atobe había entendido el concepto alto y claro. Pero Atobe era Atobe.

-¿No lo has traído, Yukimura-kun?

-¿Yukimura-kun?- inquirió el modelo con una sonrisa. Iba a dar un par de pasos hacia el ex alumno de Hyotei cuando Fuji se colocó entre ellos, abrazando suavemente por la cintura a Seiichi.

-Será mejor que volvamos. No queremos perdernos nada de la actuación de Oshitari-san. ¿Ne Atobe?- Fuji abrió los ojos y fue más que suficiente para que los otros dos recobrasen la compostura.

-Por supuesto.

--

Después del encuentro con Yukimura y Fuji, Atobe procuraba no encontrarse con ellos en ningún lugar al que mirase lo cual era ciertamente difícil. No se había dado cuenta de la ingente cantidad de anuncios que incluían a Yukimura hasta que había empezado a evitarlos.

Estaba de mal humor, y ni siquiera Jiroh podía aguantarlo. Además, Oshitari y ese pianista famoso salían en la mitad de las revistas y programas debido al supuesto romance que mantenían. Por eso, había decidido aceptar la invitación de uno de sus socios para un concierto de tango. La música, como siempre, consiguió relajarlo. Hasta que se encontró a Yukimura y Sanada saliendo de uno de los palcos próximos. Para su suerte, el de rasgos más delicados no lo vio en su camino hacia el baño.

-Atobe.

-Sanada.

Tan secos como siempre, no necesitaban más palabras innecesarias entre ellos. Además, Sanada y Atobe tenían historia.

-Es sorprendente lo de Oshitari-san.- comentó el profesor de Kendo. Aunque estaba igual de serio que siempre, Atobe intuyó diversión en su mirada. Cómo si supiese algo que Ore-sama no conocía.

-Sabes que eres la puta de Yukimura ¿no?- espetó sin ganas de juguetear a ver quien de los dos era mejor y más sutil. Sanada se tensó, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.- Y no la única.

Sin esperar comentario alguno, salió de allí y se metió veloz en la limusina que lo esperaba. Media hora más tarde, y más enfadado todavía, entró en su mansión ignorando a las sirvientas que le abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Keigo-sama...

-Cállate zorra.

El mayordomo se acercó y sustituyó a la pobre chica que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Oshitari-san lo espera en el salón, Keigo-sama.

Atobe casi corrió por los pasillos. Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas del salón, de detuvo unos instantes a tomar aire y tranquilizarse. Al abrir, sonreía calmadamente.

-¡Oshitari¿A que debe Ore-sama el placer de tu visita?

-¿Atobe?

-Ore-sama suponía que estarías ultimando los preparativos para la boda.

-¿Has leído la prensa?

Un silencio espeso se extendió entre ambos. Tanto uno como otro dependían más de lo que querían reconocer de esta conversación. Pero Oshitari no parecía realmente preocupado y el hombre de pelo gris estaba resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a poner un puchero de niño malcriado. Y le estaba costando. Al final, no lo consiguió.

-Siempre leo la prensa.

Yuushi sonrió igual que aquel día que le había advertido que no fuese tras Tezuka.

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras y mostrando abiertamente el regodeo en ellas.

-¡Como te atreves¿Ore-sama celoso?

-Deja lo de ore-sama, Keigo.- exigió el otro seriamente.

-No estoy celoso.- le salió a regañadientes a Atobe. No iba a admitirlo ni siquiera delante de sí mismo. Oshitari volvía a sonreír-. ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Nada. Como veo que no estás de humor será mejor que me marche.- el de pelo azul salió por la puerta dejando al otro con los ojos como platos. ¡Jamás se habían atrevido a hacerle algo así! Bueno, alguien que no fuese ni Sanada ni Tezuka. Segundos después, el violinista volvió a entrar, la sonrisa retorcida y maquiavélica todavía en sus labios.- A todo esto, no estoy saliendo con nadie, Keigo. Todavía no.

-¡Vuelve aquí Yuushi!- le gritó Atobe cuando su cerebro asimiló el significado de las palabras del otro chico. Salió corriendo tras él pero ya se había marchado de la mansión.

-Ese todavía va a cambiar.- sentenció mientras entraba de nuevo en la mansión de un humor completamente diferente al de minutos antes.


End file.
